millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Spedster
See also: Spedster Family Craig Spedster is a pupil who attends Millard High, however he starts half way through the year. He is very close to his twin, Steve Spedster, and his other friends. He enjoys sitting in his room, playing music in the background and drawing. He is average in most classes and excells in Art and Music. He is also a newcomer character to the New Millard High RP. Personal Quotes *'Craig + Steve:' ... *'Craig:' Oh crap ... Other Appearances File:Craig Spedster.png|Craig's BannedStory Appearance. File:Millard High Zombie OCs 2.png|Craig interprated as a Zombie. (see far right) File:Craig Spedster Young.png|Craig's Primary/Elementary Appearance. File:Craig Spedster Genderbent.png|Craig's Genderbent Appearance. File:Steve and Craig Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Steve and Craig by Joey Trivia *When he was 7, he won the Bumble-Bee Spelling Competition. *He was 4 minutes behind Steve Spedster at birth. Relationships With Other Characteres Steve Spedster Steve Spedster is his twin brother, Steve being the oldest. They have, and always had, a very good relationship with each other and don't get into a fight with the other a lot. They have always been put together at school in class, clubs, etc, so they are closely bonded, and can work really well as a team. Although he does not know what life would be like without a twin, he prefers it with his twin, Steve, even though he finds Steve far too energetic and lively. Susan Bones Susan Bones is a good friend of Craig's. He finds her smart, friendly and fun to be around. Susan was nice and welcoming to Craig when he started at Millard High, and helped him adapt to the new environment and ways of life at Millard High. As Susan is a fairly relaxed person, Craig finds her easy to get along with and also he can often ask her to help with home and class work as she is always happy to help him and Steve. He met Susan through Peter and Thomas and is glad to have her as a friend. Gracie Gauld Under Construction Peter Green Peter Green is Craig's closest friend, excluding Steve as he is his twin. They had never met before Millard High. Peter was the person who brought the "new kids" into a group of friends, so they no longer felt like outsiders. They have got along well and enjoy similar things, such as X-box-ing, so they have become very good friends, and can work well together. He is glad to have Peter as a friend, even though he finds Peter a little too lazy and laid-back. Thomas Havec Under Construction Gino Delicioso Gino Delicioso is the teacher that really gets on Craig's nerves. He started doodling, one lesson, on one of the ovens, and then he was forced to spend the whole lesson clearing it up as well as the "work-station" around it. In previous lessons, Gino has been very critic of not only Craig's work, but everyone in the class' work. Gino also gets into a lot of fights with other kids, with Craig sees as bad morals for a teacher to have. So, he does not enjoy being in the company of Gino, since he's very hypocritical and extremely unfair. He also found it quite amusing when Gino's face got turned into a pizza. Jess Howard For some odd reason, Jess thinks that Craig is the offspring of Leslie Boone and her brother Drew in some alternate universe. She also thinks that Steve is only pretending to be Craig's brother because they look, quote on quote, "absolutely nothing alike". Because of this, Jess tries to avoid the twins as much as possible. The twins don't know that she's avoiding them, but they don't really care because they are creeped out by her and her ways. Dr. F Under Construction Amber Dahab Amber Dahab is one of the students that Craig really doesn't like. He was never particularly fond of Amber when she first moved to Millard High, however when he went in the school to get away from the robot in Gym, he met Amber and found she was looking for the remote. He went to help her however once she had the remote, he realized she was only going to cause more mayhem with it. He fought over the remote with her and eventually won, however he pressed the wrong button by accident which caused the robot to explode. Category:Active Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Potterfan1997's Characters